A Night to Remember
by Aeon65
Summary: A day off and a night to remember. SLASH, explicit M/M, Horatio/Speed
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Night to Remember (1/2)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash (explicit)

Genre: PWP

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Prompt: #32 Top

Word Count: 1180

Summary: A day off and a night to remember. Speed's POV.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I thought I would try something a little different this time. And don't poke. The sequel will be posted next Sunday.

ooo

Horatio Caine, mister self-control. The man who never loses his cool no matter what happens. Sure he gets angry; I've seen that happen. It radiates off him like heat waves rising from the desert sands in summer but outwardly, other than the look, you'd never know. He expresses everything with his eyes. And, oh how I love to look into those crystal blue orbs. I never would have guessed, when I first met him, that one day I would be looking into those eyes while he was laid out naked beneath me silently pleading with me to touch him. And when I do finally lay a hand on him his whole body reacts to my touch and it's then that I know that his cool demeanor is nothing but a façade; just the mask he shows to the rest of the world.

I start with his face. I know that's not where he wants me to start but we have all night and I'm in no hurry. I brush my fingers over his forehead then along his temples and down his cheeks like a blind man trying to see him through my fingertips. I know he likes it when I do this because he shivers just a bit at my touch and his eyes drift shut. I stare at his face for a few moments as I gently run my fingers down his neck. It still amazes me that he lets me do this; that he wants me to do this. Horatio Caine can have any man he wants and he wants me, Timothy Speedle. It's a bit overwhelming at times.

His lids flutter open and once again I find myself staring into those blue eyes. I smile and lean down to brush my lips over his then run my tongue over his bottom lip. He knows what I want and he opens his mouth enough for me to slip my tongue in as he sighs. I take my time exploring his mouth. I love the way he tastes; a mixture of the wine and food we had for dinner and the cigar he smoked after. He brings his hands up and tangles his fingers into my hair as he duels with my tongue. I only pull back when I start to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and we both take a moment to catch our breath.

We don't get nights like this nearly often enough, between work and almost never having the same days off. So when we do, we make the most of it. He's looking up at me again. Those eyes are pleading with me and I give in. I lean down and take one of his nipples between my lips and I hear him moan. He holds my head in place as I suckle him. Then I move to the other side and do the same. He's panting now.

I sit up again and begin gently brushing the palm of my hand over his chest and his breathing calms a bit. He has a fine cover of hair there, unlike me, and I love to run my hand over it. His pale, freckled skin fascinated me at first. He joked once that I could play connect-the-dots if I wanted to. I move my hand lower and I admire his taut stomach, as I get closer to that place where he wants me to be. He's watching my hand now as I circle a finger around the tip of his cock. He likes to watch me when I play with him like this. I continue, barely making contact, and I can see that he has almost stopped breathing.

After a few moments I lean down and run my tongue up his shaft. His head falls back onto the pillow and I hear him moan again. I can tell he's close but I can't help myself. I love to taste him like this. I close my mouth around him and slowly pull him in. I don't linger too long though; I want to be with him when he comes. So I let him slip from my mouth but before he can protest I push his legs up and grab the lube that is sitting on the bed next to me. He whimpers just a little but he knows better thing are coming.

I'm reaching my limit as well. Playing with him like this has brought me right to the edge and I have to take several deep breaths to bring myself back under control as I slip two lubed fingers into his body. It's been a while since we've done this, enough time for him to tighten up and I don't want to hurt him so I take my time stretching him.

I distract myself from my own libido for a few moments by watching his face again. He locks eyes with me as I move my fingers inside his body and I can see the passion there, mixed with lust. He wants me inside him, I can tell. Then finally he utters one word, "Please." It's barely a whisper but it sounds like a scream in the silent room and I curl my fingers to brush his core. He gasps in pleasure so I do it one more time before removing my fingers and replacing them with my aching cock.

I move slowly as I enter him. I feel my whole body begin to tingle and a pressure start to build in my groin as he closes around me. I know I won't last. It's been too long since the last time. But the night is still young and this is just the first of many times we'll connect like this tonight so I don't let it bother me too much. He locks his ankles behind me and pushes up. I feel a shudder run through my body. He's just as close as I am but I want to see his face first so I don't move until he opens his eyes and looks at me.

As soon as we lock eyes I slowly pull out then slip back in again. Sparks run through me and my body takes over from my brain. Instinct. Soon I'm pounding into his tight heat without much thought and my vision blurs slightly. I see him take hold of his cock and start pumping as I hear him moaning. The next thing I'm aware of is the feeling of his muscles pulsing around me causing that tingling sensation to increase as I see him come. Then my world explodes into white as the ripples reach their peak and I shoot my seed deep inside his body.

I'm lying on top of him now still buried inside of him. His hand is rubbing my back as I slowly return to myself. I gently and reluctantly pull out and curl into him. He wraps his arms and legs around me and pulls me close and as we both start to doze I feel him kiss the top of my head.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Night to Remember (2/2)

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Genre: PWP

Fandom: CSI:Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Challenge: Lover100

Prompt: #33 bottom

Word Count: 1200

Summary: A day off and a night to remember. Horatio's POV.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

ooo

You know, it's funny how things work out sometimes. I had, years ago, resigned myself to the fact that I would likely spend the rest of my life alone. Partners came and went but none whom I wanted to spend more than a weekend with. I am a difficult man to be with; I admit that freely. None of my past partners were willing to believe that I didn't necessarily want to be the one in control. After all, I am Horatio Caine. Control is what I do. But the truth is, that's only the me I show to the rest of the world. And right now, for all I care, the rest of the world can go to hell because I'm lying here staring up into the most beautiful brown eyes. I could so easily get lost. My lover, my Speed. I want him to touch me but at the moment he's just staring and I can't find my voice.

Then I feel his fingers work their way across my forehead and I can't suppress a shiver from running through my body. My eyes close. I love the feeling of his fingers on my skin like this and the sensations are multiplied when my eyes are closed. Each touch is a surprise. I can't get enough of this. He makes my whole body tingle with such a small gesture. I let my eyelids drift open as he brings his fingers down my neck to my shoulders and find him smiling down at me.

He leans forward and brushes his lips over mine then runs his tongue over my bottom lip. Without thinking I open my mouth to allow him in and I sigh in contentment. He's taking his time, I can tell, and I bring my hands up and tangle my fingers in his hair as we kiss. I swear I will never get enough of this even if I feel as though I'm about to pass out because he's stealing what little breath I have left. Finally he pulls away leaving us both gasping. Sometimes I wish we had more time like this together, then other times I think it's better we don't. This way the time we do have together means more.

His light caresses and lips feel so good but my body is aching for more so I plead with my eyes because my throat has gone dry and I know my voice won't work. But my Speed can read me so well and he leans down and takes one of my nipples in his mouth. Sparks shoot through my chest and I can't help moaning in pleasure as I hold his head in place. After a moment he pulls away and moves to the other side. I think my whole body is on fire now and he hasn't moved below my chest yet. By the time he sits up I'm having trouble breathing.

But he begins to gently rub a hand over my heaving chest and my breathing evens out again. Our bodies are so different in so many ways and that's one of the things I love. His complexion is darker than mine, even in the places that don't see the sun, and he's covered head to toe in thick, dark hair. I look even paler lying next to him than I do normally. I feel his hand working it's way down my belly and watch as he finally gets close to my aching cock. He has avoided touching it until now so, when he does, my breath catches in my throat. My eyes are locked on his finger as it circles the tip. I can feel it all the way up and down my spine and I have to hold my breath to keep from coming right now.

I just about die when he runs his tongue up my shaft and I can't suppress a moan. His mouth feels so good and I don't want him to stop. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to concentrate so I don't come yet but I'm so close and I can feel the pressure building. Then he's gone and I want to scream, "No," but all that comes out is a whimper as he pushes my legs back. I force myself to calm because I know what is coming next. I feel his fingers at my hole. It's been a while since we've done this and even this small penetration causes a slight burn as he begins stretching me. I've tightened so much in a few short weeks.

But after a couple of minutes of this I need more. I want to feel him fill me and we lock eyes. I can see that he is just as close as I am and I want him so badly I think it's showing in my eyes. I finally manage to get my voice working enough to utter one word, "Please." It seems to echo through the quiet room. In response he curls his fingers and brushes my prostate and I want to scream out as ripples of pleasure shoot through me but all that comes out is a gasp. He does it again and my higher brain begins to shut down. Then his fingers are gone and I feel the tip of his cock at my entrance.

I know this is going to hurt even though he stretched me, it's been too long but I don't care. Then he pushes forward, slowly, and it burns as he fills me. My head is back on the pillow and my eyes are shut as I try to remember to breath. It's a conscious effort. Then he's in, all the way in, and he stops moving for a moment. Once I have my breath back I lock my ankles behind his back and arch my hips. I want him to start moving. He still doesn't so I open my eyes and look into his.

As soon as our eyes lock he pulls out slowly and slips back in and it burns less this time, more pleasure less pain with each thrust, and in no time he is pounding into my ass and I can tell he's close. I want to be with him when he comes so I take hold of my cock and start pumping in time with his strokes. Between my own hand and the pounding my prostate is taking, I feel my whole body pulsing and I shoot my load over my hand. I tighten around my lover's cock and feel his seed fill me as he collapses onto my chest.

He lies on top of me for a few minutes as we both come down from the initial high. I recover first and start rubbing his back until he returns to me. Then he slowly pulls out causing me to wince just a bit. He rolls to his side and curls into my embrace. I want him close right now so I wrap my arms and legs around him, as much contact as I can get, and place a kiss on the top of his head as we begin to doze off.

Fin


End file.
